


Beyond The Sea

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Busnessman Levi, Healthy Mother-son Relationships, M/M, Meaphors, Reincarnation, dark humour, high school!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he may hate it, he realises, he wants to know more about it. He wants to remember what and when and who happened, he wants to be able to catch that stray image of a necktie and pressed clothes and leather harnesses and scars completely, he wants to see inky hair and a permanent frown all in one picture. The image of a mystery love appals him; he wants to feel the calm and love his presence brings once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number One.

**Author's Note:**

> previously titled: You Are The Reason I Wake Up At 3:00AM Crying and Screaming For Something I Have Never Known, by Fall Out Boy. Now this shares title with an old song that I love waaaay too much.  
> here's your other thing. be happy.  
> (Can be read on its own, or along with the [365 rivaere/ereri project ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3264410) I'm working on!)  
>  _Enjoy!_

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_

_Somewhere, waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailing.._ _._

* * *

 

The sky is a weird grey. It has been for as long as Eren can remember. Or, well, no; he remembers times where it was as blue as Armin’s eyes, and he’s known days when it’s as orange and pink and soft purples as the colours in Mikasa’s paintings, but those skies are not his- he only remembers them as his own.

That’s one of the only things he remembers form back then. That and the monsters, the feeling of cutting through the air effortlessly, the smell of pine ad blood and clean laundry; the feeling of calloused hands running over his face and cold, soft lips touching his; the noise of cracking bones and thunderous roars.

The ocean lapping at the tips of his toes and the sand digging into his hands help him remember these things in a more peaceful way to the one pillows and fresh bedsheets would; he accepts them. The salt in the air helps dampen the invisible blood in his hands.

As much as he may hate it, he realises, he wants to know more about it. He wants to remember what and when and who happened, he wants to be able to catch that stray image of a necktie and pressed clothes and leather harnesses and scars completely, he wants to see inky hair and a permanent frown all in one picture. The image of a mystery love appals him; he wants to feel the calm and love his presence brings once again.

Eren knows that these memories (if they can be called so) don’t belong to him; they _cannot_ belong to him, he can’t claim them as his in a world where the only constant fear he lives with is his mother yelling at him for forgetting to bring milk when he gets back home from school.

He sighs and looks into the horizon, only to find his mother’s face instead of the rising sun.

“I thought I’d find you here,” She says with a small, sad smile.

“Yeah,” Eren replies. “I know.”

His mother sighs, sitting down beside him without minding the sticky sand wet spots.

“Another dream?” She asks after the sun rises enough to shine a little through the clouds.

“Yeah,” Eren replies. Carla hums. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Eren says. “There really isn’t much to talk about. It was the same one as most nights.”

Carla looks at him, brows knitted.

“Okay,” She says, and Eren leans his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you, though,” He says, closing his eyes when the clouds clear enough for a few sunrays to push through and kiss Eren’s face.


	2. Number Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im backkkkk  
> also  
> [this is the original work B)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3264410)

_Somewhere, beyond the sea,_  
_She's there watching for me._  
_If I could fly like birds on high,_  
_Then straight to her arms, I'd go sailing._

* * *

 

Eren doesn’t particularly hate school. He doesn’t like it, either, because it causes unnecessary stress, but the hours of sleep it takes away from him are a blessing, at times- when his thoughts are a mess and he feels like his head is about to explode, there will always be an assignment waiting to be finished.

What he doesn’t like is having to physically go to school. He likes seeing his friends, but he sees them every day- the idea of having to walk up a crowded hallway to get to equally crowded classrooms and being pushed around doesn’t really fit with him. It’s because of this that days like today- he's almost two hours late, already missed his first class- when the only sound in the hallways are his breathing and the squeaking of his shoes on the tiles, that he truly does begin to appreciate the whole school setting a bit more.

The teacher glares at him and reprimands him. He only smiles in response, and grips his books tight as he treks towards the back of the classroom- he carefully sidesteps a stray backpack and the foot of one of his dear classmates, then goes to sit down at the table he has claimed as his own (it has his name written all over it, _Aaron,_ in many different fonts and sizes. There are dicks and drawings of giant, naked men all over the table, too, and people don’t dare to even sit nearby. Eren- Aaron- is ok with that).

He doesn’t pay attention; not like if he has to, anyways, cause Armin ( _Jonah,_ Eren has to remind himself. Jonah. Not Armin, not anymore) will give him all his notes, anyways, and Mikasa (whose name remains unchanged by reasons unknown) will let him copy off her homework.

So he plugs in his earbuds, presses play, and draws.

 


End file.
